


i like me better when i'm with you

by fleeting interest (NorthOfSomewhere)



Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: Bulimia, F/M, Flash Fic, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthOfSomewhere/pseuds/fleeting%20interest
Summary: Blair is having a bad day.
Relationships: Dan Humphrey/Blair Waldorf
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	i like me better when i'm with you

"Hey, Blair, you okay?"

She almost laughs at the sincerity in his voice. Dan. Always so kind. Doesn't he know she doesn't deserve it? She wipes her mouth with the back of her hand, grimaces at the texture of, well, lunch.

_Gross._

Her head hurts, and her cheeks feel like bees are buzzing in them. She's been getting light-headed every time she does this lately.

She rinses her mouth out, washes her hands. Rushing through it because it feels awkward with someone standing outside the bathroom.

She hates the fact that she feels hungry again.

"I'm fine," she lies, as she closes the bathroom door behind her. "Did you need something, Humphrey?"

"Enough with this 'Humphrey' business," He laughs, following behind her as she walks to the elevator. "We're friends. Sort of. You do know my name, right?"

She gives him a look, but decides she'll reward him for _caring_ earlier. And for not bringing it up.

"Oh, I can call you Dan if you want. But are you sure you don't prefer Daniel? Or _Danny_ , since we're so close?"

He looks like he's trying to find a good retort for that, she can practically see the wheels in his brain turning. He's not dumb, she must have caught him off guard. She casts a fond smile in his direction.

_Silly, if you're really good, you just know what to say._

But he looks over at her, and stumbles. Something about the wide-eyed look he gives her, and the tiny startled noise he makes as he starts to fall make her laugh. It's been a while since she's laughed freely, but even that doesn't slow her reflexes. She reaches for his arm to steady him before he can fall down the stairs.

"Are _you_ okay, Dan?" she asks, "Serena never told me you were so clumsy. Although, I guess I should have figured."

"Yeah, I'm totally okay," he says in that nervous way of his. "Why wouldn't I be?"

She doesn't point out that he almost fell down the stairs and how that would be a perfectly good reason to be flustered. She just shrugs and says, "No reason. You never answered me though. Did you need something?"

"Oh," He says, "Serena sent me. She says she won't be able to make it on time, but she doesn't want you to walk alone?"

She sighs. "Typical Serena. Always fashionably late to everything."

It's expected at this point, so there's no real annoyance in her sigh. Just resigning herself to more of the same.

"At least it's not all bad since you'll be there," she adds. To see how he'll react.  
She's expecting the blush that blooms on his cheeks, but not her own reaction to it.

_Adorable._

She thinks she might understand, at least a little, what Serena saw in him.

**Author's Note:**

> I have an ed, so I hope it doesn't offend anyone with the way it's portrayed. I also haven't watched this show in a while so I apologize for them being ooc.


End file.
